Truth and Lies
by Crimzin-Rain
Summary: One Shot Suzaku is pulled between his duty as a soldier and his honor as a friend,Lelouch discovers his greatest achievment was saving his sister and Nunnally surprises them both, R&R plz


I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters If I did Suzaku would be more unique XD

The bullet cut through the air in an eerie silent way, The world slowed and all that could be seen was the Bullet peircing it's way through the flesh of someones arm.  
The blood splatterred everywhere and covered a young mans arm, his left eye glowing a fiery violet red with what looked like a red bird circling the iris, his other eye however was a calm purple except for the blood that spattered onto his face and was dripping into his eyes. A black and gold trimmed mask was shattered on the ground, the mirrorred piecies were reflecting the current events.

" Lelouch... You... You're..." Suzaku Collapsed to his knees. The gun shaking in his unsteady hands.

Lelouch clutched his arm and tried to stop the blood flow. However, it was proving useless and his vision started to get a little hazy. He put his good hand on the ground and tried to push himself back up, the blood pouring out of his arm onto the ground his fiery eye glowing more vibrant than it ever had.

BAM!

Another gunshot. This time through the leg, the same eerie silence filled the air and Suzaku's shaking hands dropped the gun. He green eyes clutched shut and tears were squeezing out from the corners.  
Lelouch stepped forward and let the blood flow freely from his limbs; His vision failing more every second. Lelouch kept walking ignoring the pain until he was standing right over Suzaku, He reached out his bloodied hand and wiped the tears from his friends eyes. Suzaku opened his eyes and looked up at his comrade, he tried to stand but he slipped in all the blood dripping from his comrades wounds. His white and gold soldier uniform was stained with blood from the infamous rebel Zero.

" Oh my god... I'm sorry Lelouch..." Suzaku cried out as he clutched onto Lelouch's cape, and pulled him down to eye level.

" Your eyes..." Suzaku seemed dazed as he looked at Lelouche's eyes; They were both covered in a fiery sheen and had the bird like figure in it.

Lelouch slide himself across his leaking plasma on the tiled floor of the palace, and clutched the collar of Suzaku's uniform with both ands and pulled himself closer to him, and than tilted his head slowly up to stare into his Geass, his eyes barely open. , his breathing shallow and his grip loosening.

" Suzaku.." Lelouch coughed out, blood spattering out of his mouth.

" If I had known..." Suzaku started.

" what, you would have spared me?," Lelouch laughed a little and than continued ", You're a soldier Suzaku... You are doing what you have to do..."

" Lelouch... Lelouch!" Suzaku shook Lelouche's currently inert body and than clutched him tightly.

"...I'm sorry..." Suzaku's gasped out between breaths of tears.

He held Lelouch for a few seconds before he realized Lelouch's chest was rising and falling he was alive.

Flashback

" He loves me. he loves me not. he loves me."

The summer breeze carried the flower petals a little girl was pulling off of a flower, and two boys walking up the flowered hill were being hit with her "love petals" as they walked onward toward her.

" Hey Nunnally, what are you doing?" A young boy with brown hair and deep green eyes asked the girl.

" Well... Suzaku I'm seeing if you love me or not." The little girl blushed, and closed her eyes, she had the most beautiful eyes Suzaku had ever seen.

The other boy plopped himself down on the hill and layed down with his hands behind his head and stared up at the clouds.

" Hi brother." Nunnally smiled over her brothers face, blocking his view of the clouds.

"Hi sister." Lelouch smiled and got up to hug his sister.

But the memory went sour and he witnessed his mother die once again and his sister get shot in the legs. Than Suzaku and Himself Taking turns carrying his sister to the Kururugi's main home.

" Hey... Lelouch?" Suzaku questioned while carrying the seemingly sleeping Nunnally on his back.

" Hmm?"

" We're always gonna be best friends right?" Suzaku asked.

" Of Course, nothing will change it." Lelouch smiled and held out his hand.

Suzaku smiled back and accepted the handshake. and the seemingly sleeping Nunnally Smiled at them both.

End flashback

Lelouch rolled over in the nurse's bed, and sqinched his eyes from the pain of hitting his wounded arm on the bed frame. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal Suzaku sleeping in the chair at the foot of the bed.  
He groaned as he tried to swing his legs over to the sides of the bed, The noise he was making caused Suzaku to wake.

" Lelouch, You're awake." Suzaku jumped up from his chair and hastenly made it to his friends side.

" Why didnt you kill me?" Lelouch questioned, his eyes still covered in the Geass.

" There's a line I draw between being a solidier," He patted the brittanian crest on his uniform, " And being a friend." He placed his hand on Lelouch's Shoulder.

He held out his hand.

" We're always going to be friends right?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch just smiled and held his hand out to accept the handshake.

" Of course, nothing will change it."

Lelouch closed his eyes and layed back down on the mattress, he could feel the Geass burning through his eyelids, waiting to be used once again, but Lelouch had a promise to keep and The war had ended there was no need For his Geass to be used anymore, he layed flat on his back and looked up at the sky light.

" The clouds look Beautiful today."

" You know Nunnally said the same thing earlier." Suzaku said calmly.

Lelouch was quiet as he soaked it in.

" What?" He Asked.

Suzaku stayed quiet and opened the door. Nunnally stood there and walked over to Lelouch's side and held her head over his, blocking his view, she opened her eyes and smiled.

" Hi Brother." she said.

Lelouch couldn't hold back his tears, They burned right through the Geass and his eyes returned to their normal shade of Violet.

" Hi Sister..." He cried out.

And grasped his sister in a tight embrace, silently wishing that he never had to let go again.

Well a quick oneshot tell me what you think ;


End file.
